Poker Face
by Pikana
Summary: Lyn: Your typical bad girl player who wants your wallet. Samurai Goroh: The man with Poker flare and a good alchol resistance. What will happen when they play Texas Hold'em. Written by Picho and Pichn who like Poker and heard Pikana play the song!


Poker Face

It's us! Picho and Pichn! We're doing the stories because PIKANA IS STILL GROUNDED!

We don't own that wonder game SSB or the song and Pikana is going to start stealing quirky Twilight disclaimers soon from their owners.

It's another Assist Story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuitions play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

The teal haired woman smirked as she made her way through the Assist trophy casino. Never had she felt so bold. Just the sight of that handsome helmet wearing man had her ready to play and reel him in. She had looked tough, but Lyn could take a few hits here and there. That just meant he could be rough back, or pull the whole I'm-so-hurt-how-could-you-hit-me routine. It just added to the fun of the relationship. She was used to that by now; but this man made him feel different, and it felt more important.

So in order to get to know him, Lyn had invited him to play a game of cards at poker table. Should be pretty fun. A couple rounds, a few drinks, and then the teal hair would strike and try to capture his heart. Make the man want her like so many foolish others had. But this cookie seemed tougher to crack. Oh well. The swordswoman had always loved a challenge. And beating the other man in poker would surely impress him, and her looks and attitude would do the rest.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

Sitting down at the table, Lyn smiled at the other man. His helmet was put away to reveal a handsome face, accented with stunning brown eyes. The man smirked back, taking in Lyn's body. The teal, who normally would have started flaunting herself, instead felt herself squirming embarrassedly under the dark gaze. What was going on here? She shook her head. Time to take control of the situation. Lyn slipped on her "mask", a careful charade that prevented her "rival" from seeing his true emotions, like this squirmy feeling. Appropriately enough, she called it her poker face.

"So what's your name?" She asked casually as he shuffled the cards. "I'm Lyn." Furtively she wondered if her soft accent was driving the man wild, like it did with everyone else. Lyn snuck a peak at the other man's face, but it gave nothing away. Feeling frantic, the woman wondered if she'd bitten off more than she could chew.

The other man smirked, eyes still on his cards. "It's Goroh. Samurai Goroh"

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Samurai Goroh knew he was making Lyn nervous. And he liked it like that. But the cute girl wasn't letting it show how she really felt; she was writhing under Goroh's mere gaze. Grinning he pretended to look at his cards. He knew the fighter's type. The kind that made you play a game, have a few drinks, end up in a one night stand, and be gone with your wallet and heart in the morning.

He loved breaking people like this. It was oh-so much fun. But this one... she was different... butterflies fluttered in his stomach whenever he flicked him a timid glance.

Ahh well. His good looks can handle this, and then crush this gambler.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

4 games of poker and 20 drinks later, both assist trophies were tied and still stubbornly drunk. Neither wanted to give in to their "challenges". Glaring at each other, they chugged some more of their drinks and pushed more chips on the table.

"You'll...hic...never...crack...hic...me..." Lyn stuttered, shooting Samurai Goroh a death glance.

"Wa-wanna bet?" Samurai held his liquor a bit better than the girl, and smirked. Neither was willing to admit to their real feelings.

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

They kept going until both were kicked out of the casino.

"And don't come back!" the angry Mr. Resetti shouted, slamming the door.

Cursing and rubbing their bottoms, the two staggered up and began arguing.

"It's your entire fault!"

"My *hic* fault? You *hic* drank *hic* 12 beers and threw *hic* poker chips *hic* all over the *hic* place!"

"At least I didn't throw myself over someone like a cheap hooker!"

"What *hic* are you *hic* trying to *hic* say?"

"That you're a cheap hooker!"

"Oh *hic* yeah? Sounds *hic* like you want *hic* a piece of *hic* me!"

"Maybe I do!"

"Then *hic* maybe you sh-" Lyn was interrupted by warm lips touching hers. Closing her sparkling blue eyes, she kissed back with all her might. The two broke apart, and Samurai smirked.

"You really need to shut up, Lyn." Goroh chuckled.

"You first, love." Lyn said, then threw herself at the racer man. Oh yes, their poker faces had helped them SOOO much...

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Picho: I can't believe we wrote this

Pichn: Well we are bored... I miss the sis.

Picho: Wanna play brawl?

Pichn: Okay! Review ppl!


End file.
